


One Temporary Escape

by lightningwaltz



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Perhaps it's a survival mechanism.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Temporary Escape

In their first few hours driving through the Nevada dessert, Aoi and Akane were in appropriately somber moods. Through the morphogenic field, she had been able to see all possible outcomes of this day.

It was another thing to live through it, however.

Akane chewed on her nails (such a bad habit) as she contemplated the fact that she would never speak to Junpei again. There was so much she owed him, but above all he deserved to escape from suspicion and blame. Contact with her would ruin that intention, somewhat.

There is a point, however, even for the most anxious of souls, when one’s mind will drift to less nerve-wracking subjects. Perhaps it’s a survival mechanism. Perhaps everyone has a strain of stupid idealism.

All Akane knew was that, as the sun drifted past noon, she was abruptly able to enjoy her new found freedom. Someday she would allow herself to cry over what had been lost. Someday she’ll have figure out what to do with her life.

But for the time being she reveled in the simple fact that it’s over. The first Nonary Game and the second Nonary Game were unequivocally in the past.  
And with that realization she decided to open the sunroof.

Aoi looked at her suspiciously, and then starts yelling a bit when Akane sticks her head and upper body through the sunroof. It’s dangerous, of course it’s dangerous, but it was amazingly exciting to be halfway out of a moving car. The wind is rushing through her hair, and she feels like she’s moving at the speed of light.

She collapsed back in her seat, laughing in a giddy sort of way.

“Akane. What the hell?!”

“I know, I should have yelled I’M KING OF THE WORLD, right? I mean we were on the Titanic.”

“That’s not what I-“

She reached over, resting his hand on his shoulder. “It’s over, Aoi.” It was important that she communicate this properly. “We don’t have to worry about the Nonary Games anymore.”

Her brother allowed himself a smile. “Yes. We made a good team, huh?”

“Yes.” Akane can’t stop grinning to herself.

“But, seriously. Do that shit with the sunroof again and you’re walking home.”


End file.
